The Myster
by AIM-Not-To-Please
Summary: Join J.J as she enters a new land that she can't adjust to. She learns and meets Werewolves, magicians, unnatural people. She thought she was a normal teenager, but she could never be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I instantly woke up in the middle of a field of wheat. I had a splitting headache and my body ached. I sat up, finally realizing that I'm alone in the middle of _**nowhere**_. I made sure I was wearing clothes, had all my body parts, and wasn't missing a , I stood up, looking around at all directions, looking for a town or city, or any civilization. Then, I saw a city, a actual city in the middle of nowhere. It didn't really scare me that it was in the middle of nowhere, the people who live there could tell me where I am. I stretched my legs and began to sprint to the city, but the more closer I got, the more run-down it looked. I sighed in relief when I got closer, but then something hard and solid crashed into my side, knocking and pinning me down to the ground, face first.

" HEY!" I yelped, but my tackler didn't listen.I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and flipped me onto my back, coming face to face with a wild-haired, wild eyed man.

" Who are you? Why were you running?" said a gravelly, deep voice coming from the man. I was about to reply when another female voice interrupted me.

" Faolon, get off her. I told you already how you greet a person! It's "hello" or "hi"! It's not that hard" said the voice, a girl coming into view. The girl seemed 22 years old, just a year older than me. She wore a dirty brown coat with black armor (wha?) underneath. The mans name seems to be Faolon, reeled off me.

" You must please excuse , he's more connected to his….well…..wolf side, I should , whose say." said the girl, helping me up. " Faolon, go to the pack. Let them know that we have a new super." the girl told Faolon. He nodded and ran off, dipping into the wheat field. The dark, wild hair girl led me through the fields, getting closer to the run down city. Then, I saw a little bon-fire with at least 5 people gathered around it, holding chicken over it. My stomach grumbled.

The girl laughed and said, " I'm Amanda by the way." and I replied, " I-I'm J.J.".

" Well, nice to meet you J.J. Welcome to the town of Coal." said Amanda.

" Like, Coalville?" I asked.

" No, just Coal. No ville or town or anything." she replied back.

" Oh." I said sheepishly, looking at the people at the bon fire. Each one wore coats, but under the coats was black armor, just like Amanda's. _Are the people role-players or somethin?_ I wondered. Then, one of the people at the bonfire looked at me, a long scar going down his face like a river. My heart began to race and my head felt like a giant balloon. I began to see images before my eyes. A man standing over another small boy, fingers popping and cracking. Shadows of a man deforming into some type of creature. Then, blood splattering onto walls, the blood belonging to more than one person. I blinked, the scene fading away, letting the real world come back to focus. That's when I realized I was laying on the ground.

" Are you ok?!" asked Amanda, holding my head up, eye brow raised. I glanced at the scarred man once again, him turning away, returning to cooking the chicken.

"Y-yeah….I'm fine." I replied, sitting up on my own. I groaned, feeling my shoulder ache in a pain worse than when Faolon has grabbed it. I looked at my left shoulder, seeing the shirt soaked in crimson blood. Faolon instantly rushed over, holding some clear liquid and a long cloth.

" This will hurt." he said, pouring the liquid down on my shoulder. I screamed, shoulder stinging and hissing in pain. I felt a hard cloth being shoved into my mouth. I bit down on it hard, eyes closing tightly. Then, I felt another cloth being placed and wrapped and my shoulder tightly.

" Ok, it's done. You can stop biting on that cloth now." said Amanda, tugging on the cloth in my mouth. I opened my eyes and opened my mouth, letting go of my grip on the cloth.

" What was that stuff you poured on me?" I asked.

" It's called Essence, but in other towns, it's called Alcohol." she replied back. I mouthed a silent _oh_ and stood back up. Then, Faolon left, heading towards a house. A house big enough for an entire family, including uncles, aunts, cousins, distant cousins, and more! My jaw dropped as Amanda led me inside the house.

" You'll be staying here until you decide to leave." she said turning the knob on the door.

" Oh and also…..don't scream." she added with a smug smile, then opening the door. I gasped as soon as I saw inside. I blinked, in disbelief. There was a girl floating in mid-air, clutching a bar under her, as if she was holding on so she wouldn't fly away, unlike other people who hold it to keep themselves up. I saw a man fling a leg of a turkey all the way across the room, a red-orange furred wolf chasing it. Then, my eyes widened as I saw a giant sword was flung at my face.

" ALEX! I told you already, NO SWORD THROWING!" Amanda yelled, holding the tip of the sword in front on my face. I heard a faint voice yell _Sorry_ and Amanda threw the sword into the crowd of people. She grabbed my arm once more and weaved through the crowd. Finally, we reached some stairs that led down into a hall of bedrooms. We stopped at the last one.

" This is your room" Amanda said, opening the bedroom door, revealing a already furnished, normal, nice, cool room.

" Alex lives here." she pointed to the room next to mine.

" And a girl named Alexia lives their, and yes, Alex and Alexia are siblings." Amanda informed me, pointing to the room across mine.

" Now, cause it's a full moon tonight, I want to show you something. The reason your here will explains it's self at the event." Amanda said in a smug voice. She grabbed my arm once more and led me back outside. Everyone was gathered around, some people hugging each other and some speaking in stern voices. Then, half of the group returned back inside the house, while the other half grouped together, some looking existed, some looking like their dreading what's about to happen. Each person, Amanda too, took off their coats and tossed them in the wheat field, revealing their jet black armor.

" What's going on?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

" You remember when I said Faolon was more connected to his wolf side?". I nodded yes, now wondering what she was about to say.

" Well, that means, some of us in the Sargon clan are…..Werewolves." she said in a chill tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gulped, eyes widening. I looked at the sky, staring at the full, shiny moon. Finally, I looked back down at Amanda and the others, thinking if I was a werewolf myself.

" Well, to be honest, some of us are first turning so…...you might want to keep a distance." Amanda told me.

" But, what if I'm a werewolf?!" I asked, hyperventilating. Amanda laughed and patted my back, avoiding my question. It continued to swirl in my mind when it began. I heard someone groan. Then, I saw the scar man staring at me. His eyes glowing a yellow-orange color. He turned away, speaking to the person in front of him. I gulped, turning away as well.

" Well, it's time." said Amanda, eyes glowing a dark shade of yellow. I began to feel even more uneasy, until I heard a war cry. It came from the city close by. I spun toward it, seeing a shadow of 2 men attacking each other, shields lifted, swords swinging. I heard more groans behind me and bones cracking. I didn't feel anything actually. _Am I supposed to cry in pain or groan like the movies?_ I thought. Then that's when I heard a scream, multiple screams. Startled, I jumped back, legs twitching, mind screaming _RUN, IDIOT, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. RUN FASTER THAN SONIC COULD EVER RUN!_ Though, I didn't. My feet stayed planted in the ground, mind finally calming, but it was too soon to start relaxing. I heard more bones cracking, more groans and screams. Finally, my instincts kicked in. But, they weren't human instincts. More….odd. I seemed to have throws my arms out, hands starting to glow a green color. I heard growling as I lifted my hands above my head. I peaked up to see what happened, but then I came face to face with a growling, 6 foot, bristling with muscles, muzzle drooling wolf. There was a scar across it's left eye. Then, I smashed my hands into the ground, the werewolf flying back, crashing into another wolf, both wolves whimpering. I yanked my hands out of the ground and stumbled. My heart thundered against my chest, then my more human instincts kicked in. I spun around and ran, covering ground faster than even Usain Bolt. Then, I saw something ahead. A man walking slowly out of the building. But when he saw me and the wolves chasing me, he sprinted at my direction, but at the wolves.

" RAAAGH!" He yelled, unsheathing a sword. I spun around, trying to stop him, but he already reached them. The scarred wolf struck the man in his stomach and kicked him back. The scarred wolf tackled the man, and began biting at his throat.

" NO! STOP!" I yelled, running at the wolf, but the man's voice was already becoming gurgles. I grabbed the wolf, my hands glowing green, and yanked him back. Scarred wolf spun around, his muzzle dripping blood. It's furry hands flew up and wrapped around my neck, it's grip strong as iron. I coughed, feeling dizzy and woozy at the same time. I felt my windpipe literally breaking from the pressure. Scarred wolf laughed, his laugh sounding like drums being banged on by strong, hard hands. My vision blurred, going dark. The only thing functioning from my senses with only hearing. _I…...can't…...die..this…..way…_ my mind raced. Spots littered my eyes, but I wasn't giving up. I lifted shaky hands clutched the wolf's throat. Then, I heard a whimper, and it's grip losing, failing on it. I felt my hands extremely warm as I landed on the ground, gasping for air. My vision came to, but it was blurry. I could see the wolf though. Burned right through it's fur, was charred skin with the shape on my hand. My throat burned, my nose was runny, my head swirled, but I was breathing, and that's what matters to me right now. Then, I noticed people running my direction, leaving the giant home. I blinked, still dizzy, but managed to stand. The Alex boy grabbed Scarred wolf and pulled him away, yelling something in another language. Scarred wolf growled in agitation, but obeyed Alex.

" You ok?" I heard a familiar voice say. I spun around, coming face-to-face with Faolon. His eyes were a golden yellow, his teeth sharp as canines ( or were canines ), and his hair a lot more shaggier that I remembered.

" Yeah, I'm fine…" I replied back, rubbing my throat.

" Ok, then follow me." he said, ducking behind some bushes. I followed smoothly, somehow knowing where rocks, twigs, and small fallen logs were. Finally, we came to a stop inside of a broken down building.

" So, why do you want to speak with me? Especially here, alone…" I muttered to Faolon.

" I wanted to speak to you about these powers you have." he replied back, pulling out a scroll ( odd ). He opened them, revealing painted pictures and words written in such amazing writing. My jaw dropped at the beauty. But toward the middle, the writing became more shaky, as if to generate fear or the person who was writing was becoming afraid.

" Read it. It'll explain all these powers you have. Then, we'll discuss about it." Faolon said, sitting down, pulling at a piece of jerky and eating it. I sat down on a random rock and began reading from the beginning of the scroll.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Once, there was a time when unnatural people were accepted into our world. We were seen as heroes….superheroes...supervillains. Most of us stayed low, off the grid for many reasons. The people loved us, but the government hated us. If they saw us in public, using our powers, they keep a tab on us, soon to be eliminated. That's how the 'destructors' were created. They were super's who used violence to stop the government. I guess that's why we began to be seen as villains in disguise. My brother was a destructo. Well, the co-leader of it. His power was the ability to manipulate time for super's without that same exact power. He was unstoppable to all normals or squibs. Finally, one day the government had created a new weapon. Well, the weapon was a robot. The robot's 'skin' was designed to shift into ice, fire, stone, and metal to resist some of our powers. Their hands were made to shape shift into almost any weapon. Guns, swords, axes, you name it. The bottom of there feet has jet boots to boost their running and jumping skills, which leaving some super's up a creek. But only 5 robots were made that could cause a whole superpower to be distinguished. Those robot's looked exactly like the normal ones, but the 5 had pearl white eyes. What makes them so powerful you might say. They could drain one's powers. All of it, like you drinking a glass of cold water. Once they took your powers, there minds/motherboards process it into its code, then it uses your own power against you, leaving you utterly helpless._ _ **Most super's became a victim to the 'exterminator bots'. I witnessed them at work before. It was a normal day for my clan of super's. We relaxed inside of the starbucks, drinking our coffee.**_

" _**Nice day huh?" said Dan, his power the ability to spawn fire and ice.**_

" _**Yeah, it i-" Jennifer was about to say when she screamed. I turned around, seeing 2 exterminator bots tossing cars out of their way. All my friends, a total of 20 of us, began standing up, some to stunned to run, some already trying to escape. The ones that began flying away were already classified as dead. One bot lunged at the 10 that were flying away, grabbing their legs in its deathly grip. The bot ripped Jennifer right out the sky, the bot making whirring noises. She was fighting against it, still floating, but she instantly turned pale, falling upside down, being held by one leg. 'They got her powers!' I had thought, rushing for my car. One bot smashed through the wall, stabbing a knifed hand into one super. Gladly and sadly, he has healing powers, but soon blood began dripping down the bots hand, his wound not healing. The bot tossed him at a table and shot fire out of its hand, fire licking across some super's skin. Tho-gor, a super with ice, water, and liquid powers, made a ice wall, shouting for people to rush out. The bot walked closer and closer to Tho-gor, Tho-gor straining to keep it away. The bots 'skin' flipped over, showing flaming metal skin. It grabbed the ice wall, melting it completely in a few seconds. Tho-gor seemed to already knew he was going to die and closed his eyes, the bot stripping away his powers. The bot then grabbed him, freezing him into a certain death. I ripped the door open to my car, grabbing a snow globe under the dash board. The snow globe was a teleporting device, just there for any emergency. I looked at the sky as I prepared the globe, and saw all the flying supers fall out of the sky like flies. Each one pale and unmoving by the time they hit the ground. I threw the globe down at the ground as the 2 bots began walking at me. I jumped inside the portal the globe had created, being zipped into my bunker, then shutting the portal right before both bots could cross. I panted and began to pound my fist on the ground. I was the only survivor out of all 20.**_

 __ _After witnessing the mass murder, I never dared to get a yard close to anybody or any robot that resembled a exterminator bot. Years later, I met a man. He was a super, but with powers that only the first super ever had. He was able to control minds, spawn any element, create dead armies, and boost each of his powers, unlike any super I or any of my super friends ever known. That's when we knew, he was the one who could help us._

 _He managed to take down the exterminator bots but he told me, that one day, us supers would live separated. Mixed with normals, evil supers, and good supers alike. He also said that the normals and evil supers would obtain and create new, more powerful exterminator bots. But, he said one super would appear, with powers greater than his own, to protect all of the groups….and take down the super controlling the exterminator bots. He then died a few days later, but who is reading this, now knows our story. Please stay safe the super reading this and make sure the bots….are never made._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I placed the scroll down, taking in all I had read and saw. While I was still stunned, Faolon interrupted my thought.

" I should mention, the enemy groups have already obtained some remains of bots and are currently creating one of those bots. Their calling it 'Destructo Bots'." Faolon said. I looked down, imagining the mass slaughter that would happen to us supers. I handed Faolon his scroll back, still lost in my thoughts.

"Well, we should head back to the house. We've been out for too long." Faolon said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, standing while tossing the wrapper of his jerky away. When we reached the house, we were already greeted by a angry, worried Amanda.

" Where were you two after Zkar attacked J.J?" Amanda asked in a stern voice.

Faolon replied back " Showing what she deserves to know. Unlike you would ever show her…". Instantly, Amanda growled at Faolon, just noticing her yellow-orange eyes. Faolon grabbed my arm and lead me down the house, leaving Amanda behind. We arrived at a room. The room was bare, only a bed and desk to furnish the room. I knew instantly that this was Faolon's room. He rushed to the desk, pulling open the drawer, pulling out a snow globe.

" Are those the snow globe's from the scroll?" I asked.

" Yes and I'm taking you to the evil super and normal base/H.Q. " Faolon replied back quickly. He shook the globe and raised it above his head. I took a step back right when the globe smashed against the ground. A small blizzard spun around, making the room a cold temperature. Then, a portal appeared easily, so smoothly. My jaw dropped as Faolon grabbed my arm and jumped inside the portal. The entire world seemed to just morph into a storage room. Boxes and more boxes were stacked on top of each other, towering over 15 feet tall.

" Whoa….." I said, Faolon pulling me past some doors. Finally, he stopped at a brightly lit room. Inside was people examining some pieces of metal arms, legs, and even heads. I could barely hear what they ( Some scientists) were saying, but two words in particular caught my eyes and ears attention.

" Exterminator bots…" is what I heard them say. My eyes widened as Faolon's attention turned to the scientist. Finally, my ears could tune in on what they were saying.

" We've finally did it! We have finally found the key to create them!" said one scientist, smiling a wide, long grin.

" I know! But don't share any of it to anyone else…..maybe we could overthrow all the supers!" said the other scientist.

" Now, don't get your hopes too high…..or your voice ethire. Even if we do create these bots, it's possible the super's could beat the bots if they all work together." said the first scientist. I saw his name tag say, " Logan". The other scientist's name was Tegan.

" True, but the destructors and Sorgan clan's most likely would never work together since the war long ago." said Logan. Tegan agreed but still reminded Logan not to tell anyone.

" We gotta let Amanda know!" Faolon said. He was moving away from the wall when he froze.

" Move and we shoot." said a deep voice through a walkie-talkie ( I think ). I felt the butt of a gun press against the back of my head. I sighed, feeling for the first time the feeling of loss.

( Author Note: Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll be releasing another one at least in one day or even today! Thanks to my one follower! Shoutouts to Jujubotron, my first story follower! Every follower I gain, I'll give a shout out to you!


	5. Chapter 5

As Faolon and I trudged through the cold, sterile hallways, guards continue to shout at us.

" NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS!"

" WE SHOOT IF YOU DARE RUN!"

" THINK YOU CAN OUT SMART US, SORGAN'S!?" I wished I could punch or kick them in the face, but sadly I couldn't. I'd probably have a bullet through my head by then. Then, one of the guards pushed Faolon to hard, causing him to stumble and fall. He growled, but didn't seem to lash out. The guards blamed Faolon for laughing, not the jerk who pushed him. They grabbed one of his arms and hauled him right back up, picking up where they left off.

We finally reached a black, ebony door when the guards quieted and stopped shoving us lightly. They knocked on the doors, waiting for something or someone to open it. Finally, the door opened and a tiny little voice said, " Yes?". I looked down at the ground and saw a little machine ( most likely a robot **shiver** ).

" We would like to show these prisoners to Golgath." said my captor. The machine nodded and opened the door slowly, letting us in. The guards now didn't shove us, they carried Faolon and I into a throne room. Seated on a throne was a man. His hair was a odd green color, his eyes a striking purple, his face in a angry scrunch, his hands big and rough, and his body completely stacked in muscles. When I looked more closely at his right hand, I saw the bottom half past his elbow seemed to shiny and metallic. But his voice drew my attention away from his odd forearm.

" What are you doing here in my kingdom?!" bellowed a low, deep voice. I twitched from how deep his voice went. His purple eyes blinked red, as red as a flame. My once courageous heart seemed to just shrink into a coward when I heard his voice. But Faolon seemed to keep his calm...and anger.

" Stringer…" cursed Faolon, making a fist.

" Don't you dare curse my name. And it's Golgath now" said the man on the throne, his name supposedly Stringer. Faolon growled, not caring.

" I can curse your name if I wanted to. And listen, we saw those bots! You're disgracing the super code!" Faolon spat at Stringer. Stringer chuckled, smirking at Faolon.

" You mean, YOUR super code? Our, or my, code is different. We may do as we please as long as it destroys anyone who opposes me!" Stringer replied back smugly. His eyes then went and looked at me.

" My, you are a special blend of super. A rare I guess we could say. I could show you your full potential, or even ENHANCE your powers!" said Stringer, trying to bribe me. I turned away in disgust from his attempt at trying to bribe me. I heard him sigh, then stand. I turned and faced him again. He now stood in front of Faolon, his eyes piercing into Faolon's soul. Faolon stared back with empty eyes, showing no emotion at all.

" You will pay Faolon to show your clan who rules this sacred land. I'll make sure your wolf fur will be planted nicely above my fireplace. Next to a bot if I feel like it." Stringer spat at Faolon. Faolon growled at Stringer, but didn't reply anything back. Stringer waved us away and sat back down on his throne, turning it around, and watching the wheat blow in the wind. The guards lifted us back up with haste and carried us away. We arrived at a row of cells and the guards threw me and Faolon side the same cell. They slammed the door shut, shouting, " Golgath will be so glad about catching you two! Be ready tomorrow, cause you'll probably be on holograms to the Sorgans!". The guards laughed then left the cell room, cackling away. When the door shut, Faolon rushed over to the door and shook the bars.

" The bars on these doors are made for capturing supers." cursed Faolon, shaking the doors more. Then, he finally sat down on the bed made of hay. Faolon looked at me and smiling, but then he stopped smiling.

" What? " I asked him, worrying. Faolon stood back up and walked over to me.

" Your powers. Summon your powers. " he said.

" WHAT!? I barely even know what my powers are!" I replied back.

" Well, you better get learning or we're gonna become trophies for that sicko Stringer." said Faolon, sticking at finger at my face. I shrugged and closed my eyes tightly. I made tight fists to.

" It's not working" I squeezed out.

" Then try harder" Faolon replied back. I began to really dig deep, looking just for a tiny flame of power of the darkness of ordinary. I felt like I could see a small flame when I heard a big shout in my ear.

" DID YOU FIND IT YET?!" Faolon said, the flame disappearing.

" GOD DAMMIT FAOLON" I shouted at him. Faolon grumbled and sat on the other side of the room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. I began to search deeper again, searching for that tiny flame I had saw. But as soon as I closed my eyes, the flame was bigger. As big as flames in a wildfire. I gasped, falling off the bed I was on. My eyes flew open and I sat up. Faolon was just staring at me.

" Well you're a great gentleman." I mumbled, sitting back up.

" I feel as if I were to help you up, you would've probably slapped me or cussed me out." Faolon said, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes again. The flame seemed to whip around in the darkness, but it didn't seem like a flame. Only this time, it was more different. It didn't look like a flame, it looked like a mere magical particle. It was mesmerizing, the green light bright as ever. I opened my eyes.

" Is this power your talking about green? Looks like a flame but it isn't?" I asked.

" Well, how am I supposed to know the answer to that?" Faolon said, staring at me like ' Bruh'. I sighed and thought for a minute. How could I summon that magical thing into a actual physical object? I made a fist and opened it, hoping maybe that would work. It didn't obviously.

" Faolon, attack me." I ordered. For some reason, Faolon actually did. He lunged at me and lifted his fist, aiming it for my nose. I gasped and my hands reacted on their own, catching his arm. He was stuck in mid-air from my grip, my hands glowing green. I grinned like a fool as I let go of Faolon, running over to the cell bars. _I got this! I totally got this!_ I reassured myself. I yanked at the bars, the bars coming clean off.

" Whoa!" I marveled as Faolon ran past me, running into the hallway. I shook off my fascination and followed him.


End file.
